El Cielo en tu Mirada
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Cuando ellos creían estar seguros de que estar separados era la mejor opción, llegó un huracán y los hizo cambiar de parecer. A veces es necesario enfrentarte a una catástrofe para darte cuenta de a quien amas en verdad. Fanfic conmemorativo por el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi del año 2017. [Genzo x Lily, Karl x Elieth]
1. Prólogo

**El Cielo en tu Mirada.**

 **Prólogo.**

La llamada se cortaba por momentos, como si la señal fuese inestable y muy probablemente así era. Elieth Shanks se esforzaba por escuchar a su interlocutora, quien era también su mejor amiga, pero la voz de ésta se escuchaba distante, como si se encontrara en otro planeta y no en otro continente.

\- Las predicciones han cambiado, Eli.- dijo la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.- El huracán descendió muy rápido y va a tocar tierra muy cerca de en donde estoy. Creo que pronto perderemos todo tipo de comunicación, me sorprende que haya podido establecer una llamada con un teléfono que está al otro lado del océano.

\- Escapa mientras puedas a un lugar seguro, por lo que más quieras.- pidió Elieth, angustiada.- Vete a una zona menos riesgosa.

\- No puedo hacerlo ya, es demasiado tarde.- negó la otra.- No me fui antes porque las primeras predicciones aseguraron que el huracán entraría a tierra mucho más arriba, por la zona de Tuxpan, pero Roy avanzó muy rápido durante la madrugada y ahora que sabemos que va a entrar por aquí ya no podemos escapar, las carreteras están cerradas. Si me voy ahora, la tormenta me agarrará en el camino costero y será mucho peor. Nuestra mejor opción, para los que no nos pudimos ir, es quedarnos aquí y resistir los embates del huracán.

\- ¿Tienes todo lo necesario?.- quiso saber Elieth.- ¿Alimentos, agua, linternas?

\- No te preocupes… nosotros… con anticipación… .- la llamada comenzaba a cortarse.- Estaremos… pasará pronto…

Y de repente sólo se escuchó el tono de marcar. Cuando la joven que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un embate de la Naturaleza se dio cuenta de que había perdido la comunicación con su mejor amiga, quien afortunadamente se encontraba al otro lado del océano que estaba por enviarle un potente huracán de categoría 5, colgó el teléfono soltando una maldición. La lluvia arreciaba a cada segundo y se podía escuchar un sonido potente, un ruido parecido al que harían mil trompetas que estuviesen iniciando una fiesta apocalíptica. Por lo que la joven sabía en esos momentos, era seguro que ellos, un pequeño grupo de trabajadores de un hospital ubicado en Costa Esmeralda, en el estado de Veracruz, en México, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a un verdadero apocalipsis, un monstruoso huracán que lanzaba ráfagas a 305 km/h según los últimos reportes. El cambio climático, tan negado por tantas personas, estaba haciendo de las suyas pues era muy poco común encontrar un huracán de ese nivel estando tan avanzado el año, pero las temperaturas del agua en el Golfo de México se habían mantenido altas a pesar del cambio de estación y ahora se veían las consecuencias.

\- Doctora, prepárese porque Roy tocará tierra con todo en una media hora, más o menos.- le dijo Esperanza, la jefa de enfermeras.- Tenemos que estar listos para lo que venga.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha enfrentado a un huracán, Esperanza?.- preguntó la joven médica, ansiosa.

\- No, doctora, al menos no directamente.- negó la jefa.- Por supuesto, viviendo en la costa de un país que es constantemente atacado por huracanes, en algún momento me iba a tocar alguno pero hasta el momento sólo había recibido las lluvias colaterales, no el huracán de lleno.

\- Bueno, Esperanza, pues será nuestra primera vez.- dijo la médica, resignada.

\- Vámonos a la sala de juntas, doctora, es la zona más resguardada del lugar.- sugirió Esperanza.- Roy llegará pronto y será mejor que no nos encuentre afuera.

\- La alcanzaré allá, hay algo que debo hacer primero.- contestó la chica.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. En teoría el hospital debería de resistir. En teoría. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas, las puertas atrancadas, contaban con su propio generador eléctrico y con una buena cisterna llena de agua relativamente potable, además de que habían logrado conseguir una buena cantidad de víveres, los suficientes para aguantar mientras Roy terminaba de descargar su furia sobre ellos. Cuando se hizo oficial que el huracán de máxima categoría entraría al país por Costa Esmeralda, el director del hospital ordenó que se dieran de alta a los pacientes menos graves y que se evacuaran a los demás a zonas más seguras, sólo se quedó una media decena de pacientes que por su extrema gravedad no podrían abandonar el hospital. Así mismo, el doctor Contreras dio la indicación de que el personal podía dejar sus labores y ponerse a salvo pero muy poca gente quiso marcharse, de cualquier manera el huracán golpearía con la misma fuerza en sus casas como en el nosocomio y muchos preferían enfrentarlo en este último lugar. La doctora de la llamada era una de ellas, su departamento en Costa Esmeralda no tenía algo de valor y no resistiría tan bien como el hospital, así que fue uno de los muchos voluntarios que habrían de permanecer al pie del cañón.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando ella decidió al fin enviar el mensaje; tenía miedo, como todos, y trataba de aguantarlo, como todos, pero presentía que ése bien podría ser su final. Ante la perspectiva de no poder volver a ver a una persona que era muy importante para ella, la joven doctora decidió aprovechar que aún contaban con la red de Internet del hospital para enviar un mensaje de voz a través del Messenger de Facebook.

\- Hola, Wakabayashi, soy Lily.- dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.- Debe sorprenderte que te esté llamando después de tanto tiempo… bien, iré directo al grano: estoy atrapada en el hospital en el que he estado trabajando durante el último año. Estamos a poco tiempo de que un huracán categoría 5 toque tierra a pocos metros de en donde me encuentro y, honestamente, estoy aterrada. No sé qué me asusta más, si la perspectiva de ahogarme o el temor de no poder volverte a ver para decirte lo que siento… lo que jamás dejé de sentir por ti, Gen… sé que no debería de estártelo diciendo ahora, cuando quizás tenga los minutos contados pero no puedo evitarlo… de verdad lamento el haber esperado hasta este momento cuando bien podría estar a punto de morir para decirte que debimos habernos esforzado un poco más… Gen, yo…

Las ventanas de los pisos superiores no resistieron y se estrellaron con hórrido estruendo. Ella inconscientemente gritó una fracción de segundo antes de que se apagaran todas las luces.


	2. Es a donde llevo mi Corazón

**Capítulo Único. Es a donde llevo mi Corazón.**

 _"En otras noticias, el huracán Roy golpeó con fuerza la costa este de México; el fenómeno meteorológico, de categoría 5, tocó tierra a las 13:14 hrs, hora local, en Costa Esmeralda, perteneciente al estado de Veracruz. Los daños materiales son cuantiosos y se reportan hasta el momento 30 muertos y 64 desaparecidos. El presidente de México ha declarado estado de emergencia en la zona y ha activado el plan…"._

\- Costa Esmeralda.- murmuró el japonés, frunciendo el ceño.- Me suena conocido ese nombre.

Genzo Wakabayashi tomó el control de la televisión para subir el volumen. No estaba buscando las noticias a propósito, había estado viendo un partido de la Premier League y cuando éste finalizó, a él le dio pereza cambiar de canal. La mayoría de las noticias no causaron impacto alguno en él hasta que llegó el asunto del tifón en México. Esta nota llamó su atención, como lo hacían todas las noticias que involucraban a ese país, por la incómoda razón de que _ella_ se encontraba ahí. Por supuesto, en ninguna nota anterior se había mencionado a Costa Esmeralda, que era el nombre del pueblo en México en el que _ella_ decidió radicar cuando se fue de Alemania, así que ésta era en extremo importante y más si había una catástrofe natural de por medio.

Las imágenes de la televisión eran desoladoras; Genzo no conocía el lugar pero no necesitaba hacerlo para darse cuenta de que la destrucción había sido masiva. El agua llenaba las calles y las casas, las cuales además habían sido destruidas por los poderosos vientos, y en casi todas las tomas se podía ver a la gente aferrándose a cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. La vegetación se había llevado también su buena cuota de daño y se podían ver muchas palmeras y árboles obstruyendo las calles.

\- Dime que no estabas ahí.- murmuró Genzo, dejándose caer en el sillón.- Dime que te evacuaron a tiempo, debió de haber sido así…

Por supuesto, la fría pantalla del televisor no le respondió. Siguiendo un impulso, Wakabayashi intentó llamar al número de teléfono que Schneider le había pasado hacía unos cuantos meses atrás pero obviamente no le fue posible entablar la conexión: no sólo muchas de las líneas telefónicas en México estaban caídas sino que además las pocas que servían se encontraban saturadas.

"¿Debería de inquietarme?", pensó Genzo, contemplando su celular. "Quizás _ella_ ya no está trabajando ahí desde hace tiempo y yo estoy alarmándome en vano… O quizás sí evacuó a tiempo… Pero, ¿y si no se fue?".

Sin embargo, era imposible negar que Genzo estaba verdaderamente… ¿Preocupado? Sí, ésa era la palabra, y sí, lo estaba. Él estaba preocupado por su ex novia como no lo había estado por nadie, nunca; una pesada y helada angustia comenzaba a formarse en su pecho y amenazaba con caer como piedra a su vientre. ¿A qué venía ese estrés, a tanto tiempo de no verla?

 _Porque todavía te importa y lo sabes…_

El joven trató de calmarse y cambió el canal de televisión para olvidar por un momento a su ex novia. Quizás estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, seguramente _ella_ ya no trabajaba en ese pequeño hospital de Costa Esmeralda, o quizás había conseguido evacuar a tiempo porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio se quedaría en la zona en donde tocaría tierra un potente tifón? De acuerdo, _ella_ podía llegar a ser muy imprudente, como él, y muy temeraria, como él, pero no se ofrecería si el hospital llegaba a solicitar voluntarios, no sería tan imprudente, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que lo sería. Si algo sabía Genzo Wakabayashi de Lily Del Valle era que le gustaba estar al frente de la acción. Maldiciendo en voz baja, el portero regresó al canal de noticias e intentó volver a contactarse con su ex. Por supuesto que _ella_ se quedaría de voluntaria, sería la primera en levantar la mano o en dar el paso al frente para permanecer en el hospital mientras pasara la tormenta, la conocía demasiado bien y sabría que eso sucedería. Tras esperar unos segundos a que se conectara la llamada, Wakabayashi escuchó la voz fría e impersonal que informaba que era imposible contactar con esa línea en esos momentos y que lo intentara más tarde.

Bien, que pretender localizarla a través de la vía tradicional no iba a funcionar, de manera que el joven decidió probar suerte con Internet; él había escuchado que algunas personas pudieron comunicarse durante desastres naturales gracias a que tuvieron conexión wi-fi y consiguieron dar aviso a sus familiares a través de mensajes de Facebook, quizás _ella_ ya había dado reporte de su situación. No eran amigos comunes en esa red social pero sabía de sobra cómo encontrarla, _ella_ seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Elieth Shanks, una de las poquísimas amigas femeninas que Genzo tenía. Siempre le daba un poco de divertida nostalgia ver su perfil, _Lily Del Valle, 18 amigos en común,_ precisamente por la considerable cantidad de amigos que ambos tenían en conjunto a pesar de no seguir siendo pareja. La última publicación en el perfil de Lily Del Valle, sin embargo, era de dos días atrás, un comentario relacionado a lo mucho que le preocupaba la cercanía de Roy, posteada sólo tres minutos antes de una fotografía de Hugo Ramírez en la que estaba etiquetada.

Wakabayashi frunció el ceño al ver la fotografía; Hugo Ramírez, además de ser el capitán de la Selección de Fútbol de México, había sido uno de los responsables de que Genzo y Lily acabaran su relación. Uno de los responsables, por supuesto, porque el otro fue la actual novia de Genzo, Lena.

\- Estoy cometiendo una estupidez, seguro que _ella_ está bien.- bufó Genzo; recordar a Lena y a Hugo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, que tanto Lily como él estaban con otras personas y Wakabayashi no hacía bien al estar husmeando en el perfil de su ex novia.

 _La ex novia en la que piensas una vez al día, cuando menos, y por la cual estás preocupado porque sabes que un tifón mortal golpeó la zona en donde ella se encuentra y no has podido averiguar si sigue con vida…_

Estaba a punto de cerrar sesión cuando vio que tenía una solicitud de mensaje en el Messenger, precisamente de Lily. El corazón se le aceleró cuando abrió la nota, que resultó ser un audio grabado. Sin saber qué esperar, el joven reprodujo el archivo de voz, quedándose sorprendido al escucharlo.

\- Hola, Wakabayashi, soy Lily.- era la voz de _ella,_ no había duda, y podía notarse que estaba totalmente apanicada, él alcanzó a percibirlo a pesar del rugido que se escuchaba de fondo _.-_ Debe sorprenderte que te esté llamando después de tanto tiempo… bien, iré directo al grano: estoy atrapada en el hospital en el que he estado trabajando durante el último año. Estamos a poco tiempo de que un huracán categoría 5 toque tierra a pocos metros de en donde me encuentro y, honestamente, estoy aterrada. No sé qué me asusta más, si la perspectiva de ahogarme o el temor de no poder volverte a ver para decirte lo que siento… lo que jamás dejé de sentir por ti, Gen… sé que no debería de estártelo diciendo ahora, cuando quizás tenga los minutos contados pero no puedo evitarlo… de verdad lamento el haber esperado hasta este momento cuando bien podría estar a punto de morir para decirte que debimos habernos esforzado un poco más… Gen, yo…

Wakabayashi se puso en pie de un salto y decidió llamarle a Elieth. No necesitaba darle muchas vueltas al asunto, sabía lo que Lily había querido decirle en el mensaje y ahora encontrarla se había vuelto una situación apremiante.

\- ¿Hola?.- Elieth se escuchaba angustiada también.

\- Peque, ¿has sabido algo de Lily?.- Genzo se ahorró las cortesías.- Acabo de ver que un tifón azotó la zona en donde estaba trabajando.

\- No, Genzo, no sé nada sobre ella.- respondió la otra, con voz llorosa.- La última vez que hablé con Lily estaba en su hospital, quedó atrapada por el rápido cambio de trayectoria de Roy e iba a afrontar la tormenta ahí. No he podido contactarla desde entonces y, por lo que sé, el sitio ha quedado destrozado…

\- Es una broma de mal gusto.- Genzo comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, desesperado.- ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!

\- Cálmate que de todas maneras no es como si te importara tanto.- recriminó Elieth, con voz dura.

\- ¿Crees que no? Perdí mi alma en el preciso momento en el que me confirmaste que ella estaba ahí.- gritó Genzo, sin contenerse.

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio, sólo se alcanzaba a escuchar, muy levemente, el sonido de la entrecortada respiración de Elieth.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó Wakabayashi, después de algunos segundos.- No voy a perder el tiempo con tonterías, no voy a descansar hasta que no sepa que Lily está viva.

\- Te creo.- musitó Elieth, casi sin voz.- Mira, he hablado con mi padre, el embajador francés en México es amigo suyo y está tratando de ver si puede contactar a alguien que averigüe qué sucedió en su hospital. No va a ser fácil porque en este momento las cosas son un caos total y Lily no es francesa, pero el embajador tratará de contactarla dentro de la medida de sus posibilidades. No creo él que pueda hacer mucho, si te soy honesta, pero no sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer yo desde aquí.

\- ¿Qué hay de su familia, has intentado llamarle a alguien?.- sugirió Genzo, quien tampoco tenía más ideas.

\- Su familia está bien, ellos viven en otro estado y Roy no les afectó en lo más mínimo.- contestó Elieth.- Su madre no ha sabido de ella desde que el huracán tocó tierra.

 _"Gen… yo…"_

Wakabayashi respiró profundo. No había otra forma, no iba a quedarse sentado esperando a ver si _ella_ aparecía.

\- Elieth, ¿crees que tu amigo el embajador pueda ayudarme aunque yo sea japonés?.- cuestionó Genzo, tomando una decisión.- Podría intentar llamar a la embajada de mi país en México pero no sé qué tan rápido puedan responderme.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando hacer, Wakabayashi?.- soltó Elieth, inquieta.

\- Voy a ir a México.- respondió Genzo, con seguridad.- Si tengo que ir hasta Costa Esmeralda a buscarla, lo haré, pero no voy a descansar hasta no saber que sigue viva.

El terremoto y el consecuente tsunami que golpearon Japón en marzo del 2011 cobró la vida de Kana Wakabayashi, su madre, cuando ésta se encontraba visitando a una pariente en la prefectura de Iwate, una de las más afectadas por el maremoto; a pesar de que la mujer se enteró a tiempo del aviso de tsunami, nadie pensó que la ola llevaría tanta intensidad pero lo cierto fue que acabó arrasando el edificio de cuatro pisos en el que ella se resguardó. El señor Akira Wakabayashi pasó casi seis meses tratando de localizar a su amada esposa, primero entre los sobrevivientes, después entre los cuerpos rescatados del mar, y al final tuvo que admitir que nunca la encontraría. Las pocas veces en las que Genzo lo volvió a ver después de eso, notó que su padre mantenía una permanente expresión de tristeza y melancolía en su semblante, algo que quizás no se le quitaría jamás porque, a esas alturas, las probabilidades de encontrar el cuerpo de Kana eran casi nulas. Quizás, lo que más pesaba en la conciencia del hombre es que tuvo que perder a su mujer para darse cuenta de cuánto la amaba, a lo que se le añadía el remordimiento de saber que Kana viajó a Iwate tras enterarse de que su esposo le había sido infiel con su secretaria. La condena de Akira ante ese desliz sería vagar por la Tierra durante lo que le restara de vida llevando el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer de su vida por su culpa.

Ahora, frente a una catástrofe similar, Genzo se preguntó si pasaría por el mismo suplicio de su padre, si iba a darse cuenta demasiado tarde quién era el amor de su vida, si pagaría con sufrimiento el error de haber permitido que _ella_ se alejara. Dicen que en situaciones así es cuando uno nota qué cosas son las que verdaderamente importan y Wakabayashi lo veía todo muy claro, que nunca había dejado de amar a Lily a pesar de los errores que ambos habían cometido en el camino. Llegado a este punto, Genzo se maldijo a sí mismo porque se juró que nunca cometería los mismos errores que hizo su padre y acababa de darse cuenta de que había fracasado.

 _¿Por qué la dejaste ir? Si no fuera por ti, ella no hubiese estado en México en primer lugar. Si la pierdes para siempre, sabes bien que todo habrá sido por culpa tuya… Al igual que fue culpa de tu padre que perdiera a tu madre en ese tsunami. Al final, será el mar el que termine haciéndolos pagar por todos sus pecados…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Genzo miraba incómodo hacia el horizonte, tratando de localizar a Elieth entre la maraña de fracs, tuxedos y vestidos de noche. Aún no comprendía cómo era que se había dejado convencer por su amiga para ir a esa fiesta que ofrecía la embajada francesa en Alemania, él no era de asistir a lugares en donde hubiera mucha gente y menos en ese tipo de reuniones de "la alta sociedad", no las soportaba ni cuando vivía con sus padres y era obligatorio acudir a ellas, mucho menos lo haría de adulto cuando ya no tenía necesidad de seguir las órdenes de nadie, pero al final de cuentas Elieth era su amiga de la infancia y sentía la necesidad de apoyarla, sobre todo porque ella lo había ayudado a él cuando recién llegó a Alemania y no conocía ni el país ni el idioma. Elieth Shanks fue su traductora, guía y única amiga en aquellas épocas y ahora Genzo estaba obligado a corresponder el favor aunque detestara hacerlo de esa manera.

Después de un rato se cansó de intentar encontrar a su amiga y se dirigió a una mesa en donde estaban reunidas varias personas que no se conocían entre sí, a juzgar por la poca interacción que había entre ellas. Wakabayashi se dejó caer en una butaca vacía y tomó la copa que le ofreció un mesero en una bandeja plateada. Él no era particularmente entusiasta del champán pero lo prefería a tomar agua, al menos en esos momentos.

\- ¿No tendrá whisky, vodka o sake?.- preguntó Genzo, consciente de que estaba siendo un tanto exigente.

\- No creo que tengamos sake pero sí cualquiera de los otros dos.- respondió el hombre.- ¿Le apetecería un whisky en las rocas al caballero?

\- Sí, eso estaría muy bien.- aceptó el portero, agradecido.

El camarero se retiró y Wakabayashi se entretuvo con su copa de champán; el moño del cuello lo molestaba y deseaba arrancárselo pero se contuvo ya que eso habría sido muy poco elegante. ¿Por qué había querido Elieth que fuese a esa fiesta, en todo caso? Ella no aparecía por ninguna parte, evidentemente no se habría dado cuenta de si Genzo estaba ahí o no.

\- A la próxima haré lo que pensaba hacer en un inicio, es decir, mandar al demonio tu invitación, querida amiga.- musitó el joven antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

De entre la multitud apareció una joven que llevaba un vestido azul marino, muy elegante y sobrio, que le llegaba hasta la punta de los zapatos; la chica, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, se dejó caer en la última butaca vacía, precisamente a un lado de Genzo. Suspirando de alivio, la joven se levantó levemente el ruedo del vestido y se frotó los adoloridos pies.

\- Solo a mí se me ocurre traerme unas zapatillas que no tolero.- balbuceó ella, en voz baja.- Se veían hermosas en el aparador pero fueron diseñadas por el mismo Satanás.

Genzo contempló a la chica con curiosidad, más que nada porque el comentario sobre sus zapatillas le pareció gracioso; no era mucho mayor que él (de hecho parecía ser menor), era morena y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en su mayoría en un peinado tan elegante como su vestido. A pesar de que se veía vestida para la ocasión, la expresión de la muchacha dejaba en claro que ella no estaba disfrutando el estar ahí.

\- Maldita sea, Elieth, ésta será la última vez que me dejas sola.- la joven continuó con sus protestas.- ¿Para eso me insististe tanto en que viniera, para acabar fugándote con tu novio?

\- Disculpa que me meta en lo que no me importa.- Genzo no pudo evitar intervenir ante la coincidencia de eventos.- ¿Eres amiga de Elieth Shanks?

La chica se giró para verlo, sorprendida no tanto porque él le habló sino porque no había notado que había alguien sentado a un lado suyo. Genzo pudo ver entonces que ella tenía los ojos de color chocolate, los cuales lo miraron con cierto recelo.

\- Eh, sí, lo soy.- contestó la muchacha, al fin, con desconfianza.- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- No.- negó Genzo.- Pero yo también soy amigo de Elieth Shanks y también me dejó solo aquí tras haberme suplicado que acudiera a esta fiesta.

\- ¿De verdad?.- el semblante de la chica cambió al instante.- ¿Quieres decir que no soy la única a la que le hace estas cosas?

\- Al menos somos dos.- contestó Genzo.- No sé si haya otros más pero, por el bien de esas buenas personas, espero que no.

\- Somos los únicos. Yo creí que era la única amiga a la que invitaba a estas fiestas, tengo entendido que este tipo de eventos son exclusivos.- la joven soltó una carcajada cristalina.- Por eso es que sé que no hay alguien más aparte de nosotros.

En ese momento el camarero le llevó a Genzo el whisky y la joven preguntó si le podría llevar un poco de vodka con jugo de uva, petición que el hombre aceptó aunque no sabía si tenían jugo de uva. En cuanto se hubo marchado, la chica suspiró con cierta resignación.

\- Honestamente, no soy del tipo de persona que viene a estas fiestas elegantes.- confesó ella, un tanto avergonzada.- Me la paso mejor en eventos más pequeños e íntimos pero a Elieth le gusta atormentarme. ¡Y de verdad que me gustaría que hubiera algo más _corriente_ que champaña!

\- ¿Algo así como una cerveza?.- aventuró Genzo, con una sonrisa incierta. Le sorprendía darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en ese mundo de gente _snob_.

\- Sería una buena opción.- aceptó la castaña.- Una Heineken o una Paulaner estarían bien pero es una fiesta del embajador francés. ¡El Cielo me libre de pedir una cerveza alemana a menos que quiera acabar en el calabozo!

Wakabayashi rió abiertamente ante la broma y la chica rió con él. Hubo una especie de extraña conexión entre ambos a pesar de que hacía menos de treinta minutos que no sabían que el otro existía.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?.- aventuró Genzo.- Ya que no soy el único aburrido y abandonado en un evento en el que no quiere estar, quisiera saber cómo se llama mi compañera en desgracia.

\- Lily Del Valle.- ella le sonrió por primera vez de esa forma tan especial con la que lo habría de enamorar después.- Mexicana, veintitantos años, mejor amiga de la novia, digo, de la hija del embajador, mártir por destino, masoquista por elección.

\- ¿Lo dices por los zapatos diseñados por Satanás?.- él volvió a sonreír.- Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar el comentario.

\- ¡Oh, eso!.- ella se ruborizó un poco.- Sí, fui una tonta por ponérmelos, las correas hacen que se vean preciosos pero eso está cortándome la piel lentamente, en un eterno castigo que me hará recordar durante muchos meses que hasta la mujer más apática caerá alguna vez en su vida en las garras de la moda femenina.

\- Lo lamento mucho en verdad.- dijo Genzo aunque no pudo evitar reírse.- Soy Genzo Wakabayashi, veintitantos años también, amigo de la hija desobligada del embajador. Y al igual que tú, soy mártir por destino pero me ahorro lo de ser masoquista por elección.

\- Eso es porque tú no necesitas usar zapatos de correas.- replicó Lily y le tendió la mano.

\- Y espero que así siga.- Wakabayashi le apretó la mano con fuerza, tal y como lo hizo ella.

\- Aunque no lo creas, me da mucho gusto haberte encontrado aquí, Genzo Wakabayashi, amigo de la hija del embajador, porque estaba a punto de morirme del hastío.- continuó Lily.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Genzo volvió a sonreír; de verdad que la chica le agradaba.- Me ha dado mucho gusto el haberte encontrado, Lily Del Valle.

Un par de meses más tarde, Genzo habría de repetir las mismas palabras pero con un sentido diferente, unos segundos antes de que él probara los labios de Lily por primera vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wakabayashi cerró su maleta y dejó su pasaporte al alcance de la mano para cuando fuese necesario sacarlo. Ya tenía todo perfectamente empacado, la ventaja de ser ordenado era que no le llevaba mucho tiempo estar listo para partir a cualquier lugar, una virtud que le había sido de mucha utilidad en su vida como futbolista. Con los constantes viajes que debía hacer con su equipo a otras ciudades de Alemania se había acostumbrado a no perder el tiempo en tonterías y a ordenar su equipaje en cuestión de minutos. Mientras esperaba a que Elieth volviera a comunicarse con él, Genzo no pudo evitar recordar la noche en la que Lily y él se conocieron, hacía tanto tiempo, en esa fiesta en la que Elieth los abandonó a ambos para fugarse con el Káiser de Alemania. Al menos, se dijo Genzo, esos dos acabaron siendo pareja que si no se hubiera quejado con Elieth por haberlo dejado solo esa noche sin motivo. Por supuesto, si ella no lo hubiese abandonado en esa fiesta, él no habría conocido a Lily Del Valle.

Tras haber discutido durante media hora acerca de quién debería viajar a México para buscar a Lily, si Genzo por ser su verdadero amor o Elieth por ser su mejor amiga, al final llegaron al acuerdo de que lo mejor que podían hacer era irse juntos. Genzo no conocía el país ni el idioma y no sería seguro que una mujer viajara sola a una zona de desastre así que entre dos podían hacerlo mejor que cada quien por separado. Además, Elieth contaba con la ventaja de que el amigo de su padre parecía estar dispuesto a querer ayudarlos dentro de sus posibilidades, que era más de lo que Genzo podía conseguir. Así pues, ellos viajarían a la Ciudad de México en un avión privado, otorgado por _Monsieur_ Shanks, en un viaje de búsqueda y rescate; por fortuna, el huracán se había disipado ya en tormentas dispersas sobre México y no había riesgo para los vuelos. En el aeropuerto mexicano los estaría esperando un enviado del embajador francés para ayudarlos a llegar a Costa Esmeralda, ubicada a poco menos de cinco horas de viaje en carretera. Wakabayashi, de cualquier manera, no dejó cabos sueltos y avisó de su travesía a la embajada de Japón en México, diciendo que iba a buscar a su novia desaparecida tras el paso de Roy en el estado de Veracruz. Para evitar que la embajada se movilizara por una chica no japonesa y al final creyeran que Genzo había querido timarlos, él se cuidó de aclarar que su novia era mexicana pero que necesitaría apoyo para poder encontrarla dado que sería un extranjero en un país en crisis. La respuesta que le dieron en la embajada fue ambigua, no estaban seguros de poder apoyarlo porque la desaparecida no era japonesa pero la persona que atendió su llamado le aseguró que hablaría con el embajador para ver de qué manera podían ayudarlo. A Genzo no le importó el resultado, ir a la embajada de Japón era el plan de soporte en todo caso ya que confiaba en que el embajador francés cumpliera con lo prometido. Además, en el último de los casos podrían pedir ayuda al embajador alemán pues Schneider los acompañaría también, lo que no le sorprendió a Wakabayashi. Karl Heinz Schneider había mantenido una relación inestable pero constante con Elieth y era obvio que en una situación así no la dejaría sola; así también, Karl era amigo Lily y estaba tan preocupado por ella como los otros dos de manera que no hubiesen podido convencerlo de que se quedara en Alemania aunque lo hubieran querido. A Wakabayashi no le molestaba la presencia de Schneider pero no pudo evitar pensar que los tres sonaban como el principio de un chiste de bar: "Una francesa, un alemán y un japonés viajan a México y…".

Sólo quedaba un último detalle por cubrir: Lena, su actual pareja. En esos momentos en los que muchos detalles habían perdido su importancia, Wakabayashi se preguntó cómo fue que pudo engañarse durante tanto tiempo y creer que amaba a Lena en verdad. Sí, no lo iba a negar, ella le gustaba y habían congeniado bien, al menos hasta cierto punto, pero nunca iba a amarla como amaba a Lily. ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar él a que llegara un tifón para estar tan seguro de sus sentimientos? Siempre había sido reservado, eso era cierto, pero no tendría que haber aguardado tanto, quizás ahora sería demasiado tarde para corregir las cosas.

 _"Gen… yo…"_

El timbre sonó. Genzo ya sabía de quién se trataba, la había estado esperando. Lena solía ir a buscarlo al atardecer, cuando regresaba de su entrenamiento diario, y pasaban juntos una hora o dos antes de que ambos regresaran a sus respectivas ocupaciones. Esa tarde, sin embargo, Wakabayashi no tenía tiempo que perder. No era así como quería acabar las cosas con Lena, después de todo _ella no había hecho algo malo_ , simplemente que la vida es así y un día te das cuenta de que la persona con la que estás no es con quien deberías de estar. No se trataba de quién hizo las cosas bien o quién las hizo mal sino de que cada decisión tomada podía acercarte a la persona equivocada. Hay quienes nunca llegan a darse cuenta de su error y viven creyendo que son felices, mientras que otros tienen que esperar a una catástrofe para comenzar a actuar. Genzo nunca creyó que sería de los segundos.

\- Hola, mi vida.- Lena le dio un beso cariñoso y lo abrazó.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

\- Bien.- respondió Genzo, automáticamente aunque después se corrigió.- En verdad no, Lena, no me fue muy bien hoy.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?.- quiso saber ella, agitando su cabellera rubia.- ¿Pasó algo en el entrenamiento? ¿Has vuelto a lastimarte?

\- No.- negó Wakabayashi, muy serio.- De verdad, Lena, quisiera que pudiéramos tener más tiempo para discutir esto pero lo cierto es que no lo tengo. Aproximadamente dentro de veinte minutos pasarán por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto y no tengo tiempo para explicártelo todo… realmente ni siquiera tengo palabras para hacerlo…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Genzo?.- Lena se sorprendió.- ¿Te vas al aeropuerto? ¿A dónde? ¿Va a haber algún partido urgente con el Bayern? Es extraño porque, de ser así, me habría enterado…

\- No, Lena, no se trata de un partido del Bayern.- Wakabayashi no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.- No todo en esta vida está relacionado al fútbol.

\- ¿Entonces?.- la chica no comprendió.- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

\- Escúchame bien, por favor.- pidió él, mirándola a los ojos claros.- En estos momentos me considero el hombre más estúpido del mundo por muchas razones y una de ellas es que voy a lastimarte, a pesar de que no es mi deseo hacerlo. De verdad, te llegué a querer mucho, de verdad me gustaste mucho pero…

\- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?.- lo interrumpió Lena, asustada.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo?

\- En realidad, nada.- negó Wakabayashi.- No has hecho nada…

"¿Servirá de algo culparme? ¿Servirá de algo decirle que en realidad nunca dejé de amar a mi ex novia? ¿Qué en realidad me esforcé por quererla a ella pero que el fantasma de la doctora Del Valle siempre estuvo detrás suyo?".

\- Entonces explícame lo que sucede.- exigió Lena.- ¿Qué carajos pasa contigo, Genzo Wakabayashi? ¡Vengo a verte, como todas las noches en las que los dos estamos disponibles, y lo primero que haces es decirme que te vas al aeropuerto y después me sueltas que debemos terminar! ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? ¿Es una especie de broma? ¡Porque, si es así, es de pésimo gusto?

\- No lo es.- Wakabayashi decidió explicar el asunto, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Por supuesto, a Lena no le causó gracia la cuestión. ¿Lily Del Valle estaba desaparecida por culpa de un maldito huracán y debía ser Genzo quien fuese a buscarla? ¿No se suponía que ella tenía un novio mexicano que jugaba en uno de los clubes de allá? ¿Por qué no iba él a tratar de encontrarla?

\- Porque… .- Genzo titubeó, sabía que lo que iba a decir podía llegar a lastimar profundamente a Lena.- Yo sigo amando a Lily.

Lena cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear el dolor que la golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, durante los primeros meses de su relación con Wakabayashi, ella temió que él decidiera volver con su ex novia, Lena estaba consciente de que ella había ayudado a romper una relación muy estable (Hugo Ramírez también había contribuido, no había que culparse de todo) y pensó que al final Wakabayashi no aceptaría el cambio. Pero el tiempo pasó, Genzo se quedó a su lado y Lena creyó que había vencido a ese fantasma pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, resultaba que el fantasma siempre fue ella.

\- Al menos has sido sincero.- Lena trató de mantener la compostura.- Te diría que eres un desgraciado _hijo de puta_ pero, aunque te lo mereces, los dos sabemos que esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó él, con honestidad.- Nunca fue mi intención lastimarme.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que sí llegó a ser tu intención lastimarla a ella a través de mi, tal y como ella te lastimó a través de alguien más.- Lena fijó en Genzo sus ojos claros.- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de esto? Que si no fuera por ese huracán, probablemente tú nunca te hubieras dado cuenta de cuáles eran tus verdaderos sentimientos y yo habría ganado.

Genzo la miró detenidamente durante varios minutos; le habían dicho en muchas ocasiones que Lena y él se parecían mucho en personalidad, ambos parecían no tener otro tema en la cabeza que no fuera el fútbol pero no fue hasta ese instante en el que Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que eso era verdad. Hacía apenas un día, él habría usado el término "ganar" en el contexto en el que Lena lo había utilizado pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo errado que ambos estaban en muchas cosas. Ver a Lena era como contemplarse en un espejo femenino, una versión suavizada y rubia de sí mismo; quizás, era esa enorme similitud lo que al portero le había atraído de la jugadora en un principio.

\- Lena, no todo en esta vida se trata de ganar o perder.- respondió Wakabayashi, en voz baja.- Ahora me doy cuenta de que las relaciones no son un partido de fútbol y que no se trata de ver quién hace el mejor juego.

\- Supongo que no.- Lena se encogió de hombros.- Pero así lo sigo viendo yo. Será mejor que me vaya, no hay algo más que deba hacer aquí.

Al menos ésa era una de las ventajas de que ella se pareciera tanto a él, que no haría más escándalo del necesario por puro orgullo. A Genzo le hubiera gustado poder decir algo más pero sabía que no era necesario hacerlo.

\- Adiós, Wakabayashi.- Lena le lanzó un beso con la punta de los dedos.- Fue bueno mientras duró.

Él asintió con la cabeza; ella salió por la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. Lena seguiría sintiendo durante mucho tiempo que, si bien ella ganó una batalla importante, al final fue Lily Del Valle, o su recuerdo, quien ganó la guerra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Schneider solía decir constantemente que Lily era un soplo de aire fresco en la vida del SGGK. El alemán insistía en que la doctora le daba a Genzo un balance positivo pues ella contrarrestaba su frialdad, su seriedad y su introversión. En personalidad eran parecidos en muchas cosas, ambos eran perseverantes, tenaces, determinados y trabajaban arduamente para conseguir sus metas; sin embargo, a diferencia de Genzo, Lily nunca sacrificaría cosas que para ella eran muy valiosas, como sus amistades o su salud física. Ella era también más extrovertida y tenía un sentido del humor peculiar, que contrastaba y combinaba, por la misma razón de ser opuesto, con el humor sarcástico y negro de Wakabayashi. Ambos amaban el fútbol, cosa increíble, aunque de diferente manera y se entendían muy bien a ese nivel, y que Lily fuese médica era un "bono extra" muy bueno dada la tendencia que tenía Genzo de lastimarse en los juegos, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones discutieron por la kamikaze costumbre de Wakabayashi de inmolar su cuerpo para salvar un partido. Por otro lado, a los dos les gustaban los mismos tipos de películas y series, además de que Lily prefería las fiestas más íntimas o bien quedarse en casa en vez de acudir a lugares demasiado concurridos, lo que le venía perfecto a alguien como Genzo, que no disfrutaba las parrandas a las que solían asistir la mayoría de sus compañeros futbolistas. En varias ocasiones, la pareja acabó cancelando compromisos grandes para quedarse en el departamento de cualquiera de los dos a ver el fútbol mientras comían pizza y bebían cerveza para después hacer el amor apasionadamente en cualquier sitio. Lily acabó por convertirse en la fan número 1 de Genzo, nadie se emocionaba más que ella con sus victorias ni nadie lo acompañó más fielmente en sus derrotas, así como él no dejó de apoyarla en su carrera, festejando con ella cada vez que obtenía un nuevo logro profesional. El Káiser constantemente decía que Wakabayashi había tenido mucha suerte de conocer a alguien como Lily porque era ella la persona más indicaba para complementarlo y hacerlo crecer como persona.

\- Deberías de darme las gracias.- solía decirle Karl a Genzo, con cierta dosis de cinismo.- Si no fuera por mí, tú no la hubieras conocido.

Por supuesto, había también diferencias notorias que solían entorpecer su relación a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos por evitarlas: a ninguno le gustaba perder y cuando discutían lo hacían en verdad, habitualmente alzando la voz y actuando de forma engreída. Sin embargo, tanto Genzo como Lily solían disculparse cuando aceptaban que no tenían la razón y acordaron en no tratar temas en los que ambos tenían opiniones diferentes. Así también, que los dos provinieran de países tan discordantes culturalmente hablando y que tuvieran que comunicarse en un tercer idioma en común, el alemán, acarreó también su cuota de malentendidos pero el amor entre ellos era tan potente que acababan encontrando la forma de aprender del otro. No eran una pareja perfecta, nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serían pero al final de cuentas ninguna pareja lo es; si se les veía por separado sería imposible pensar que algún día pudieran estar juntos, pero si se les veía juntos, se llegaba a pensar que era imposible que pudieran estar separados.

La cuestión era: ¿Estaban destinados a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas o serían simplemente una pareja más que se separaría con el tiempo? Quizás, el momento en el que Genzo estuvo más cerca de descubrir la respuesta a esta incógnita fue cuando Elieth hizo un comentario que, sin pretenderlo, tuvo eco en el alma del portero.

\- Dicen que, si llegas a ver el cielo en los ojos de tu pareja, es que esa persona es el amor de tu vida.- comentó Elieth a Lily alguna vez.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea loca?.- cuestionó Lily, risueña.

\- Oh, no es loca, te lo aseguro, yo lo he visto en los ojos de Karl.- Elieth le sonrió con ternura.- _El cielo en tu mirada, cada madrugada, es a donde llevo mi corazón*…_ Cuando puedas entender esta frase, sabrás cómo buscar el cielo en los ojos de quien amas.

A Genzo, que alcanzó a escucharlas, le pareció curioso el asunto. Era obvio que Elieth había visto el cielo en la mirada de Schneider, él tenía los ojos de ese color. Wakabayashi, por supuesto, no alcanzó a entender que su amiga no hablaba de manera literal. En ese instante, Lily se giró y le sonrió de esa forma tan dulce que tanto le encantaba a él, esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón latiera más acelerado de lo normal. Genzo pensó entonces que el cielo en algún momento bien podría llegar a ser de color chocolate, al menos para él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la ciudad de Otsuchi, en la prefectura de Iwate, en Japón, existe una cabina telefónica de madera con un teléfono público que no está conectado a la red de telefonía y que ha recibido el nombre de _Kaze no Denwa_ , el Teléfono del Viento. Dicha cabina, construida por Itaru Sasaki apenas un mes después del tsunami del 2011, tiene como finalidad la de dar un desahogo a las personas que perdieron un familiar en las catástrofes, sobre todo a las de aquéllas que no pudieron recuperar sus cuerpos. El Teléfono del Viento ha sido visitado por más de diez mil personas desde entonces, diez mil almas que buscan un consuelo para su dolor.

Akira Wakabayashi es una de esas diez mil almas atormentadas; fue Genzo el que tuvo la idea de llevar a su padre al Teléfono del Viento para tratar de ayudarlo, aun cuando la relación entre ellos nunca fue particularmente buena. Genzo, a pesar de que perdió a su madre, no sentía la necesidad de hacer una llamada porque no creía que un acto simbólico fuese suficiente para compensar tantos años de abandono, tanto por parte de él como por parte de ella, así que se limitó a dejar un mensaje en el cuaderno que está dentro del _Kaze no Denwa_ , un par de líneas en donde él deseaba que ella estuviese descansando en paz. Tras haber hecho esto, Genzo se quedó esperando afuera del Teléfono del Viento mientras Akira vaciaba su alma a través de una llamada. Fue la primera vez que Genzo sintió verdadera lástima por su padre pues éste estaba completamente destrozado; fue ahí en donde el joven se prometió a sí mismo que no llegaría a ese extremo de mostrarse arrepentido cuando ya era demasiado tarde para corregir cualquier cuestión.

\- Lo siento, Kana, mi amor.- musitó Akira, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.- Si pudiera regresar el tiempo no habría tenido un amorío con Mako. ¡Kana, mi amor, jamás debí haber permitido que una pasión pasajera te arrancara de mi vida! Si pudieras perdonarme podría continuar viviendo aunque ahora veo que, sin ti, no tiene mucho sentido seguirlo haciendo…

Genzo fingió no escuchar y no hizo ningún comentario cuando Akira salió del Teléfono del Viento, con el arrugado rostro marchito por el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, cuando ambos volvieron a la mansión Wakabayashi en la prefectura de Shizuoka, Genzo se encargó de que Akira nunca se quedara solo e incluso hizo citas con un psicólogo experto en el tema, poniendo sobre aviso a sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes a diferencia suya vivían en Japón, para que estuvieran al pendiente del deprimido patriarca. No era muy cercano a su padre, era cierto, pero no por eso Genzo lo iba a dejar morir ni iba a permitir que se suicidara.

Ahora, mientras el avión privado sobrevolaba el Atlántico, Genzo se preguntó si él acabaría haciendo su propia llamada en el _Kaze no Denwa_. Lo que más le daba rabia era que había sentido lástima por la debilidad de su padre y ahora él se encontraba en la misma situación, con la diferencia de que Genzo sabía que una llamada telefónica no iba a revivir su corazón si Lily no llegaba a aparecer con vida. Era curioso darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, se mantenía fiel a sí mismo, a no dejarse llevar por actos simbólicos que no significaban nada cuando la persona a quien están dirigidos ya no está presente para verlos.

"Y sé que tú pensarías lo mismo, Yuri…".

Quizás era el odio por sí mismo o la ansiedad lo que no le permitieron a Genzo conciliar el sueño como sí lo hicieron Schneider y Elieth, ella entre los brazos de él; fue hasta que llevaban recorrido poco más de la mitad del camino que se quedó dormido en medio de presentimientos funestos. El portero soñó que se encontraba rodeado de agua, parado en una zona completamente seca mientras Lily nadaba en círculos en torno suyo, usando una cola de sirena azul y perla que había conseguido gracias a un medicamento que tomó en su hospital. Debido a la lógica de su sueño, Genzo sabía que el efecto de la medicina no era eterno, que la cola de sirena desaparecería y que Lily acabaría por ahogarse, tarde o temprano.

\- Ven aquí, a donde estoy yo.- le pedía Genzo, señalando su círculo de seguridad.- Yo te protegeré.

\- No, hasta que no averigüe si eres tú quien me permitirá ver el cielo en su mirada.- replicaba Lily, sin dejar de nadar.

\- Créeme, te protegeré.- insistía Genzo, estirando los brazos e ignorando la respuesta de ella. Por alguna extraña razón, él no podía entrar en el agua.- Te lo prometo.

\- Alguna vez prometiste que me protegerías y no cumpliste.- la mirada de Lily era más bien triste.- ¿Por qué habría de creerte ahora?

Del horizonte se levantaba una pared de agua tan inmensa que parecía traer consigo el agua de todos los mares del mundo; Genzo sabía que la ola no tocaría su círculo seco pero se llevaría a todo lo que no estuviera dentro y él se estiraba para tratar de alcanzar a Lily, pero ella continuaba alejándose y de pronto la ola avanzó y arrasó con todo a su paso. Cuando las aguas se tranquilizaron, Lily había desaparecido y en su lugar había quedado una cabina telefónica en medio del mar…

Despertó cuando Schneider lo sacudió por el hombro; faltaban cuando mucho unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que aterrizaran en la Ciudad de México y debían preparar sus documentos de ingreso. La azafata les ofreció algunos alimentos y, aunque Wakabayashi no tenía hambre, consideró que debía comer lo más que pudiera para obtener energías, estaban a punto de comenzar una odisea larga que podría prolongarse por días y requería de cada gramo de fuerza que consiguiera acumular.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó Elieth, tomándolo de la mano para confortarlo.

\- Decir que mal sería poco.- contestó Genzo, sincerándose y aceptando el gesto.- He soñado que a Yuri se la lleva un tsunami, lo cual no me parece razonable considerando que ella se enfrentó a un tifón.

\- Creo que lo que sucedió con tu madre te afectó más de lo que crees aunque tu sueño no es tan descabellado tampoco.- sugirió Eli.- Después de todo, el problema principal sigue siendo el exceso de agua. De acuerdo a los reportes, la mayor parte de los daños causados por un huracán es debido al agua que acarrea más que por los vientos.

\- No lo sabía.- admitió Genzo.- O a lo mejor no lo recordaba porque tal vez por eso mi subconsciente teme que Yuri se ahogue. O quizás, como has dicho, estoy traumado, más de lo que creo, por la manera en cómo murió mi madre. Siéndote honesto, no sentí que su muerte me hubiese afectado tanto como sí lo hizo la depresión que tuvo mi padre a consecuencia de su desaparición. Fue impresionante ver cómo un hombre poderoso como él quedaba reducido a cenizas por culpa del dolor; siempre creí que se lo había merecido por no haber sabido cuidar de mi madre pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que cometí su mismo error…

\- Con la diferencia de que Lily no está muerta.- replicó Elieth, ansiosa; inconscientemente, apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo.- Vamos a encontrarla y entonces podrás decirle que eres un idiota y dejarás de tener malos sueños relacionados con agua.

\- Eso espero.- Genzo suspiró, desalentado.- No sé por qué permití que llegáramos a este extremo. Por supuesto, yo no tenía manera de saber que un tifón atacaría la zona en donde ella trabajaba, así como mi padre no pudo prever que un tsunami arrasaría la región en donde se encontraba mi madre, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que Yuri se fue a México fue por mi culpa, que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ella no se habría marchado de Alemania.

\- Lily se fue y no regresó porque no tuvo algo que la atara a Alemania, efectivamente.- Elieth se puso muy seria.- Tú habías admitido querer más a Lena que a ella, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

\- ¡Yo no dije que amaba más a Lena que a Yuri!.- negó Genzo, de inmediato.- ¡En ningún momento se lo dije con esas palabras!

\- Le dijiste que tenías sentimientos por ella.- lo contradijo la rubia de ojos grises.- ¿No es lo mismo?

\- No. Le dije que me atraía Lena, lo cual era verdad.- el portero se veía enojado.- Pero eso no significaba que yo hubiese dejado de amar a Lily. Tal vez no puedas entenderlo pero los hombres funcionamos así.

\- No todos somos tan idiotas.- soltó Schneider, con sutileza, para después volver a mirar por la ventanilla.

\- A lo que me refiero.- Genzo le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.- Es a que Lena me atraía porque en esas épocas nos veíamos casi a diario y tenemos caracteres muy parecidos. La doctora Del Valle estaba lejos y, además, ella sí me dijo con palabras textuales que empezaba a tener sentimientos por Ramírez. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ante eso?

\- Hablarlo con Lily y no soltarle un "ah, pues yo también me encontré a alguien más".- contestó Elieth.- Gen, lo que mi amiga quiso decirte cuando te confesó que empezaba a sentir "algo más" por Hugo fue que ella estaba resintiendo tu ausencia y que esos espacios que tú estabas dejando vacíos los estaba llenando alguien más. Era una llamada de atención pero tú simplemente lo aceptaste, por orgullo o terquedad, le contestaste que tú también te encontraste a otra chica y te conformaste con un premio de consolación que en su momento creíste que era el premio mayor.

\- ¿Y por qué Yuri no me dijo las cosas directamente?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi, ofuscado.- ¿Por qué tuvo que usar ese tipo de indirectas? ¿No la hace eso un poco tonta, también?

\- Totalmente, no te negaré que mi amiga también se pasó de tarada.- aceptó Elieth, con un suspiro.- Pero aún hoy me sigo preguntando cómo es que mi gran amigo Genzo Wakabayashi, el que siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo en cada cuestión de su vida, se dejó convencer tan fácilmente de que un "empate" estaba bien. Y le llamo "empate" a lo que sucedió entre ustedes porque ambos se conformaron con personas que les atraían pero a quienes no amaban. Se dejaron llevar por la emoción del momento y olvidaron que ustedes tenían una relación mucho más fuerte y duradera.

\- Esa cuestión también deberías de planteársela a la doctora Del Valle.- musitó Genzo, en voz baja.

\- Pero ella no está aquí.- replicó Elieth.- Y eso me lleva a otra pregunta: ¿Por qué tuvo qué aparecer una catástrofe como un huracán para que te dieras cuenta de las cosas? ¿Si Roy no hubiese llegado a México, tú habrías seguido siendo novio de otra persona?

\- Lo mismo me planteó Lena cuando le conté lo que pensaba hacer y por qué quería hacerlo.- contestó Wakabayashi, serio.- Y aunque en ese momento no supe qué responder, ahora estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta de que es a la doctora Del Valle a quien quiero a mi lado.

\- ¿Alcanzaste a hablar con Lena antes de venir?.- preguntó Schneider, quien evidentemente estaba al pendiente de la conversación.

\- Sí, no quería marcharme a buscar a mi ex novia sin terminar primero con la actual.- Genzo se avergonzó.- Al menos, Lena se tomó el asunto con filosofía y no me reclamó, al parecer ella sí sospechaba que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, que al final yo iba a darme cuenta de que sigo enamorado de mi ex novia.

\- Vaya, quién lo diría.- soltó Elieth, recargándose en su asiento y ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.- Resultó ser menos idiota que tú.

Por la ventanilla comenzaron a vislumbrarse las primeras construcciones que conformaban la vasta y sobrepoblada Ciudad de México.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, que Lily había dado un golpe bajo y bien encajado pero la verdad, la auténtica verdad, era que el asunto se les había escapado de las manos a los dos. Sin embargo, tras las palabras que había dicho ella, era poco probable que hubiese marcha atrás.

Tras haber concluido la especialidad médica, Lily consiguió hacer sus prácticas como integrante del cuerpo médico de la Selección Mexicana de Fútbol, con la cual viajó para un torneo continental que duró poco más de un mes. En ese tiempo, Genzo y Lily dejaron de verse y las llamadas telefónicas entre ellos fueron escasas por estar ambos demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos. Durante esa gira, Lily había intimado con Hugo Ramírez, el capitán de la Selección al cual conoció en la temporada pasada de la Bundesliga gracias a que jugaba en el Bayer Leverkusen. Había habido cierta conexión entre ambos debido a que los dos eran mexicanos tratando de brillar en el extranjero y también gracias a las nostalgias del viejo terruño abandonado. Era casi inevitable, dos mexicanos que se han alejado de la Patria y que deciden compartir sus recuerdos sobre la misma, fue lo que encendió la chispa entre ellos y que se avivó gracias a que Genzo parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para atender a su novia. Él también se dejó llevar por la lejanía y por el trabajo, lo que causó que a la larga fuera presa fácil de la atracción que le inspiraba Lena, la capitana del equipo femenil del Bayern Múnich, debido a su físico y a que tenía una personalidad parecida a la suya. Cuando la doctora y el portero se volvieron a ver, ella puso las cartas sobre la mesa y le dijo sin rodeos que había resentido mucho su falta de comunicación en las últimas semanas, lo que lo llevó a él a dar excusas que sonaban muy falsas. Tras discutir durante varios minutos, Lily soltó la bomba que habría de ponerle fin a su relación:

\- Si te estoy reclamando es porque el que dejó de llamar fuiste tú y me cansé de insistir, Wakabayashi.- dijo la chica.- Y, gracias a que tú no estabas, empecé a tener sentimientos por alguien más.

Genzo habría de negarse a sí mismo, durante muchísimos meses, que Lily dio un golpe bajo tan bien encajado que le fragmentó el corazón en dos en un solo instante. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que ella estaba lanzando una advertencia más que una sentencia final así que siguió adelante con lo que consideró que era la mejor estrategia.

\- No esperaste mucho tiempo.- él no pudo evitar el reclamo.- Fue casi inmediato tu nuevo noviazgo, ¿no? ¿Quién es el afortunado ahora?

\- No somos novios.- negó Lily, sin inmutarse.- Y eres el menos indicado para reclamar, considerando que sé que has andado muy apegado a cierta capitana, no creas que no me he enterado de eso, sé que es por ella por quien dejaste de buscarme.

\- No fue así.- negó Genzo, enérgico.- No ha sido Lena quien me alejó de ti, he estado esforzándome todo este tiempo para ser el mejor portero, no sabía que eso iba a darte a ti el pretexto perfecto para irte a los brazos de otro hombre. ¿Vas a decirme quién es el sujeto por el que has empezado a sentirte atraída?

\- ¿Realmente importa?.- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sí.- aceptó él, apretando los puños.- A diferencia tuya, yo no tengo idea de con quién pasabas tu tiempo libre.

\- Es Hugo.- confesó Lily, confirmando las sospechas del portero.- Nos hemos acoplado muy bien ahora que los dos estamos en la misma Selección.

\- Muy bien.- la voz de él era gélida.- En ese caso, ya que tienes sentimientos por Ramírez no me importará decirte que yo me siento atraído por Lena.

\- Supongo entonces que eso es todo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Regresaré a México entonces, me han ofrecido trabajo allá.

\- Buena suerte.- dijo Wakabayashi.- Espero que te vaya bien con la Selección Mexicana y con su capitán.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante varios minutos, sin decidirse a hacer algo más. Durante ese tiempo, Lily miraba fijamente hacia un punto cualquiera en el suelo pero Genzo la veía a ella, quería grabarse cada detalle de su rostro fresco, de sus labios carnosos, de sus largas pestañas y de sus ojos color chocolate. Le dolía mucho saber que la había perdido (aunque ella tenía parte de la culpa) pero su orgullo no le permitiría reconocerlo.

\- Lo siento.- dijo Genzo, después de mucho rato de silencio.- Por todo, Yuri. Te merecías algo mejor de mí, te merecías que cumpliera mi promesa de esperarte.

\- No hables como si fuera el fin del mundo.- replicó Lily, con dureza.- Tú lo dijiste, yo tampoco esperé mucho para irme a los brazos de otro hombre.

A pesar de lo mucho que ambos lo negaron, lo cierto era que sí fue el fin del mundo.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Lily regresara a México a ocupar el puesto que le ofrecieron dentro del cuerpo médico de la Selección Mexicana; sin embargo, aproximadamente unos ocho meses después, Elieth le informó a Genzo que Lily renunció a ese cargo para irse a trabajar a Costa Esmeralda, un pequeño poblado ubicado en la región costera del Golfo de México. La razón por la cual la doctora Del Valle dejó su trabajo con la Selección nunca la supo Wakabayashi, de lo único que se enteró fue de que, a pesar de haber roto relaciones con la Federación Mexicana de Fútbol, Lily seguía siendo novia de Hugo Ramírez, quien había dejado el Bayer Leverkusen para militar con el Club de Fútbol Pachuca, un equipo mexicano que tenía su base en una ciudad ubicada a tres horas y media de Costa Esmeralda. Genzo, a su vez, continuó con el Bayern Múnich y formalizó su relación con Lena, dando por hecho que eso era lo que realmente quería. De los dos, él fue el que menos cambios le hizo a su vida y en cierto modo eso le dificultó superar su pasado con la doctora Del Valle porque ella había estado tan arraigada a su rutina en Múnich que era casi imposible no recordarla a cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi pronto aprendió a enterrar esos recuerdos y a tratar de construir otros nuevos con la persona que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Pero el destino y la Madre Naturaleza no habían dicho aún sus últimas palabras al respecto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la salida del área de migración había un hombre de treinta y tantos años, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una cazadora negra, quien llevaba un letrero con el apellido "Shanks" escrito en él. Elieth se dirigió hacia el hombre con decisión, seguida por Wakabayashi y por Schneider, cargando la mochila en donde llevaba su escaso equipaje.

\- Usted debe ser Marcel Dubois.- dijo la joven al hombre.- Soy Elieth Shanks.

\- Un placer conocerla, señorita Shanks.- Marcel tenía un suave acento francés; los otros dos entendieron que debía provenir de la embajada de Francia.- Vengo de parte del embajador, seré su acompañante durante el tiempo que esté en México aunque me figuro que eso ya lo sabe.

\- Sí, mi padre me ha puesto al tanto.- asintió Elieth.- Gracias por la ayuda.

\- Estoy a sus órdenes, señorita.- Marcel echó un vistazo a los dos hombres que esperaban detrás de ella.- ¿Ellos son sus acompañantes? Bien, tengo entendido que no son ciudadanos franceses, ¿correcto?

\- Así es, uno es alemán y el otro es japonés.- Elieth los presentó.

\- De acuerdo.- Marcel les estrechó la mano a ambos, dirigiéndose a ellos en inglés.- Estando aquí les voy a pedir que dejen que me encargue de todo, yo sabré como superar los obstáculos administrativos porque tengo permisos otorgados por el gobierno mexicano pero les voy a suplicar a ambos que no hagan algo que vaya en contra de las leyes locales porque no voy a poder intervenir por ustedes ante el gobierno de México, no tengo jurisdicción con los gobiernos de sus países.

\- Entendemos bien esa cuestión.- asintió Karl.- De cualquier manera nos hemos puesto en contacto ya con nuestras respectivas embajadas para que estén enterados de nuestro viaje por cualquier eventualidad.

\- Muy bien.- aceptó Marcel.- Espero que no haya alguna situación en donde tengamos un conflicto internacional.

Marcel llevó a los muchachos a una camionet que llevaba una pequeña bandera francesa en el cofre; Elieth se sorprendió mucho por el vehículo y preguntó si no era demasiado.

\- No, señorita, incluso creo que será insuficiente.- explicó Marcel.- En estos momentos, la región en donde Roy tocó tierra es un auténtico desastre; además de la porción de mar que literalmente barrió la costa, el río Filobobos se ha desbordado y hay zonas en las que no se puede pasar a menos que se lleve una lancha.

\- Entiendo.- Elieth estaba impresionada.- No creí que el asunto estuviera tan mal.

\- Mucho más de lo que puede creer.- Marcel le abrió la puerta.- Lo bueno es que los mexicanos están hechos de otra madera y no han esperado a que el gobierno les diga qué hacer, la gente ha puesto manos a la obra y está movilizándose rápidamente para enviar víveres y ropa a la zona, desde que se supo del desastre no ha cesado la ayuda.

Schneider y Wakabayashi intercambiaron miradas entre sí; era evidente que estaban pensando en lo mismo así que decidieron preguntarle a Marcel si sería posible que ellos llevaran también suministros ya que de todos modos iban para esa área. Tanto Marcel como Elieth estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron entonces a un centro comercial en donde podrían abastecerse de lo necesario.

\- Una de las tristes ventajas de que éste sea un país tercermundista es que aquí los euros valen más del doble.- señaló Marcel.

Mientras el francés se encargaba de cambiar los euros a pesos mexicanos, Genzo quiso saber qué había tenido que hacer Elieth para conseguir que la embajada francesa en México los apoyara al nivel de conseguir permisos por parte del gobierno local. Elieth se encogió de hombros y admitió que todo era gracias a su padre pues él apoyó e impulsó la carrera del otro embajador y era momento de que éste le pagara el favor. Una vez que compraron una buena cantidad de víveres y otros insumos para la gente damnificada por Roy, el grupo partió hacia la zona de Costa Esmeralda; Marcel advirtió que el viaje sería largo, habitualmente se hacían menos de cinco horas de camino por carretera pero en la situación actual ese mismo viaje podría realizarse en diez o quizás más. A Elieth le preocupaba la cuestión de las inundaciones, temía que en algún momento el agua les impidiera continuar en la camioneta pero Marcel le hizo saber que la porción del Filobobos más cercana a Costa Esmeralda era la menos caudalosa de manera que se sabía que el retiro de las aguas en esa región sería mucho más pronta y rápida que en otras zonas. Habían pasado ya 48 horas desde que Roy tocó tierra y se esperaba que ese tiempo fuese suficiente para que el mar de Costa Esmeralda liberara la tierra tomada.

Los problemas comenzaron al entrar al estado de Veracruz; casi cruzando la línea divisoria estatal, un retén del ejército detuvo al grupo pues tenían indicaciones de no dejar pasar a cualquier vehículo "extraño" y una camionet que traía una bandera francesa en el cofre sin duda que lo era. Si bien Marcel presentó los permisos al capitán a cargo, éste no estaba convencido de dejarlos pasar porque todos eran extranjeros y no quería ser el causante de un conflicto internacional. Marcel estacionó la camioneta y pidió a sus acompañantes que lo esperaran mientras hablaba con el capitán. Los tres jóvenes decidieron entonces bajarse a estirar las piernas pues llevaban varias horas de viaje y estaban cansados.

\- Eli, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- Genzo abordó a la muchacha mientras Schneider aprovechaba para dar un corto paseo.

\- Las que quieras, _mi amigo_.- respondió ella, sonriéndole para animarlo.

\- Hace mucho tiempo le dijiste algo a la doctora del Valle, eh, a Yuri.- él titubeó.- Algo así como lo de ver el cielo en los ojos de tu pareja. ¿Qué querías decir, exactamente?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Hablas de: " _El cielo en tu mirada, cada madrugada, es a donde llevo mi corazón?"._ \- Elieth miró hacia donde se encontraba Karl.- Se refiere a que puedes estar seguro de que has encontrado al amor de tu vida cuando, al mirar a esa persona a los ojos, sientes que estás en casa, que perteneces a ese "cielo". Que estás en donde debes estar, que has alcanzado el Paraíso. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso ahora?

\- Es una de las muchas cosas que me han estado obsesionando en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.- confesó Wakabayashi, recargándose contra la camioneta.- Eso, la muerte de mi madre, los errores de mi padre, los míos propios, los de Yuri, y también en cómo los desastres naturales pueden cambiar todo lo que creímos que era seguro. Lo que debí haber hecho y no hice. Lo que ella me dijo entre líneas y que no supe ver. Me he hecho muchas veces esa pregunta, que si alguna vez he visto el cielo en la mirada de alguna de las mujeres de las que me he enamorado y me di cuenta de que sí lo hice, una vez.

\- ¿Ya sabes entonces quién es esa mujer que te ha hecho sentir como en casa?.- Elieth fue directa. No tenía caso seguir adelante si la respuesta era negativa.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé.- contestó Genzo, sin titubear.- Por eso estamos buscándola. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que el cielo no siempre es de color azul. En mi caso, es del color del chocolate.

Elieth lo miró con ternura antes de ir tras de su novio. Wakabayashi sacó entonces su celular y entró nuevamente a su Messenger para escuchar una vez más los dos mensajes que Lily le enviara antes de que el tifón tocara tierra. Sobre todo, el que más lo obsesionaba era el segundo, el que ella grabó mientras el huracán destruía todo a su alrededor.

\- Gen… yo… todavía te amo… _.-_ Lily gritó para hacerse oír entre el estruendo.- Perdóname por decírtelo hasta ahora, no debí haber esperado tanto pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca… Si muero aquí, al menos sabré que no lo hice sin decirte que te amo…

Él no había querido mostrarle los mensajes a Elieth porque podían llegar a ser desesperanzadores, el ruido de fondo era terrorífico y si no fuera porque Lily confesaba en ellos que lo amaba, Genzo no habría querido volver a escucharlos. Sin embargo, también eran su fuente de esperanza, el motivo que lo hacía seguir adelante, quizás por eso no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de oírlos cada que podía. "En esta ocasión, el masoquista por elección soy yo".

Al fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Marcel regresó y dijo que había obtenido una victoria parcial: el ejército no los dejaría pasar por esa vía pero les permitiría hacerlo por otra, a través de un permiso escrito del puño y letra del capitán a cargo de ese retén. El único inconveniente era que eso los haría dar un rodeo que alargaría el tiempo de viaje pero podrían aprovechar el desvío para comenzar a entregar la ayuda que llevaban.

\- Creo que si nos dejaron pasar fue precisamente porque les dije que traemos comida para los damnificados.- comentó Marcel, al arrancar la camioneta.

Conforme se iban a acercando a la zona cero, la destrucción era más que evidente; el agua y los potentes vientos de Roy barrieron con lo que pudieron y dejaron en muy mal estado lo que no se pudieron llevar entre sus garras. Sin embargo, era cierto lo que había dicho Marcel con respecto a la gente, había muchísimas personas prestando apoyo, ya sea para recoger escombros, ayudar a poner a salvo a las personas atrapadas, entregando comida caliente o dando consuelo a quien lo necesitara. Los jóvenes comenzaron a donar la mercancía que llevaban y la gente les agradecía, algunos con palabras de alivio, otros con lágrimas, otros más con sonrisas. Elieth traducía los comentarios para los otros dos, quienes trataban de restarle importancia al asunto porque al fin y al cabo estaban ayudando de corazón, porque así lo querían y porque se daban cuenta del enorme atraso económico que tenía ese país con respecto a los suyos propios.

En una de las varias paradas que realizaron, alguien les tomó vídeo y varias fotografías a los jóvenes mientras entregaban los suministros; Marcel, que temía que se tratara de algún truco, se acercó con la intención de borrar dichos archivos pero las personas que tomaron los vídeos explicaron que querían compartir la buena acción de los jóvenes en las redes sociales. Alguien había reconocido a los dos astros del fútbol y deseaban dar a conocer que eran héroes en un país extranjero. Cuando Marcel les tradujo la información, tanto Schneider como Wakabayashi se sintieron incómodos por la cuestión porque no buscaban llamar la atención con sus actos; sin embargo, Elieth les hizo ver que propagar lo que estaban haciendo era otra forma de agradecimiento de manera que al final los dos futbolistas acabaron aceptando.

\- He aprovechado para pedir información sobre Costa Esmeralda.- dijo Marcel, cuando abandonaron el lugar.- Por lo que se sabe, el agua sigue inundando buena parte de la región pero me han asegurado que hay pescadores y guías de turistas que han puesto a su disposición sus lanchas de motor para ayudar a rescatar personas. De acuerdo a lo que me dijeron, algunos están cobrando mucho dinero por un viaje y otros están haciéndolo gratis, espero que no sea necesario requerir de sus servicios pero hay que tenerlo presente.

\- El dinero no es problema.- señaló Genzo, de inmediato.- ¿Averiguó algo sobre el hospital de Costa Esmeralda?

\- Resistió al embate del huracán pero no al de la inundación.- contestó Marcel.- Desconocen qué sucedió con la gente que se encontraba dentro del edificio principal pero muchos confían en que la mayoría haya podido escapar antes de la inundación.

"Conozco a la doctora Del Valle lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella nunca abandonaría el hospital si aún quedaban pacientes adentro", pensó Genzo. "Quizás por eso es que se negó a venir a mí cuando la llamé en mi sueño, temo que ella haya elegido quedarse hasta el final para cuidar de los que no pudieron huir… Bien, Lily Del Valle, ahora sé qué es lo que tú sentías cuando yo me ponía en riesgo…".

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando al fin pudieron llegar a las cercanías de Martínez de la Torre, un poblado que quedaba a poco más de cincuenta kilómetros de distancia de Costa Esmeralda. Martínez de la Torre estaba sumergida en el agua, la oscuridad y el caos, a pesar de que el ejército estaba controlando la situación. En las zonas secas, la gente se reunía para comer, para atender a los heridos y para organizar expediciones de búsquedas en lanchas. Elieth quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera llevarlos hasta el hospital de Costa Esmeralda pero Marcel le hizo ver, con mucho tacto, que lo mejor que podían hacer sería esperar hasta el amanecer.

\- No hay luz en esa área y los lancheros se están moviendo prácticamente a ciegas.- dijo Marcel.- Las lámparas de petróleo que llevan no son suficientes para permitirles ver bien en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Y qué? Esa gente está acostumbrada a navegar con poca luz.- rebatió Elieth.

\- Sí, pero en el mar, no en una zona que alguna vez estuvo seca y que tiene construcciones hechas por el hombre.- replicó Marcel.- Esas personas podrán conocer la costa como la palma de su mano pero no así una ciudad inundada. Hay que ser prudentes, señorita Shanks, no vamos a ser de mucha utilidad si acabamos convirtiéndonos en víctimas también.

\- Él tiene razón, _meine Liebe_ , si nos vamos ahora nos expondremos a un accidente y no podremos ayudar a Lily.- intervino Karl, con suavidad.- Esperemos a que llegue el día para actuar.

\- Además.- añadió Marcel, con un susurro.- Se ha corrido el rumor de que hay caimanes en el agua, con mayor motivo necesitamos ver por dónde vamos…

\- ¡Caimanes!.- exclamó Wakabayashi, sorprendido.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- A pocos kilómetros de aquí había un criadero de caimanes, señor Wakabayashi.- explicó Marcel.- Y el huracán los sacó de ahí y los dejó sueltos por estas aguas. Mientras alguien no se dedique a atraparlos, esos animales son un peligro latente.

No había más remedio que esperar, definitivamente ninguno quería convertirse en comida de caimán. Marcel estacionó la camioneta en un área cercana al campamento del ejército (al cual le hicieron saber que se encontraban ahí), con la llave puesta en el embrague para huir rápidamente en caso de alguna emergencia. No ocurrió nada, sin embargo, y los cuatro se sumergieron en un sueño inquieto e incómodo. En cuanto despuntó el amanecer, Genzo les hizo saber a los otros tres que iría él solo a buscar a Lily. Karl y Elieth obviamente no estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- De ninguna manera te vas a ir solo, Wakabayashi.- reclamó la francesa.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Después de lo que nos ha dicho el señor Dubois, no es conveniente que una mujer se exponga a esos riesgos.- replicó el portero.- ¿Y si la barca choca, caemos al agua y debemos enfrentarnos a un caimán? Yo saldría mejor librado que tú, aunque sea por mi altura.

\- _He has a point, meine Leibe_.- exclamó Karl.

\- Concuerdo con sus amigos, señorita Shanks.- terció Marcel.- El embajador y _Monsieur_ Shanks nunca me perdonarían si algo le sucediera.

\- Con lo único con lo que estoy de acuerdo es con que ustedes tres son unos estúpidos machistas.- reclamó Elieth, más enojada aún.- ¿Creen que le voy a tener miedo a un caimán? ¡Lily se enfrentó a un huracán! ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si me detuviera el miedo a un simple animalito?

\- _She has a point_.- admitió Schneider, mirándola con admiración.

\- Además, es seguro que cualquiera de esos señores sabe hacer bien su trabajo.- Elieth señaló a los lancheros, que no se encontraban muy lejos.- No creo que nunca en su vida se haya enfrentado a un animal peligroso en el agua, seguro que sabrán qué hacer.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Schneider?.- Genzo se dirigió a Karl, preocupado.

\- Estás siendo machista otra vez al preguntarle a mi "macho" en vez de a mí, como si él pudiera decidir en mi lugar.- protestó Elieth.

\- Ella tiene razón, Wakabayashi, estás siendo machista.- suspiró Karl, encogiéndose de hombros.- Personalmente no me agrada la idea de exponer así a mi novia pero también es verdad que si no fuera por ella, nosotros no hubiéramos podido llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, dudo mucho que tu embajada o la mía hubiesen podido conseguir lo que la francesa obtuvo. Mínimo se merece ir por esta razón.

\- Gracias, _mon chéri_.- Elieth se colgó del brazo de su novio.- Pero de todos modos iría aunque no estuvieses de acuerdo.

\- De eso no me queda la menor duda, _meine Liebe_.- Schneider esbozó una sonrisa.- Hace tiempo aprendí que no es bueno contradecir a la hija de _Monsieur_ Shanks. Tranquilo, Wakabayashi, que si se aparece un caimán lo único que tenemos que hacer es poner a Eli a discutir con él y verás cómo el pobre animal se arrepentirá de habérsenos acercado.

A los otros dos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar que Elieth los acompañara; Genzo tuvo que admitir que, sin su amiga, él no habría podido llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo así que al menos le debía eso. Los jóvenes se dirigieron entonces a buscar a la gente que estaba prestando o rentando sus lanchas; Marcel buscó al lanchero que le pareció de más confianza y le preguntó cuál era su precio por un viaje a Costa Esmeralda; ya Wakabayashi le había dicho que el costo no importaba porque estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera necesario. Los hombres intercambiaron palabras por varios minutos, durante los cuales el dueño de la lancha lanzaba miradas ocasionales al portero. Al final parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y Marcel se acercó a los tres muchachos.

\- ¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Wakabayashi.- ¿Hubo algún problema?

\- Ninguno, ya tenemos un viaje asegurado.- contestó el francés.- No va a cobrarte ni un centavo, se negó a darme un precio cuando le dije que estás buscando a tu novia.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

\- Sí. La gente de aquí, la mayoría al menos, es buena.- suspiró Marcel.- Tienen mucha empatía y un gran corazón, hacen estas cosas gratis porque saben lo difícil que es perder a alguien a quien amas en un desastre natural. Lo han vivido por años y por eso ayudan desinteresadamente, porque en su momento alguien los ayudó o porque desean que alguien los apoye así si en un futuro llegan a encontrarse en la misma situación.

\- De cualquier manera, al final del viaje hay que insistir en darle algo.- exhortó el joven, impresionado.- No me siento bien aceptando un servicio así sabiendo que él necesita el dinero más que yo.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo pero ya verían eso después, cuando Lily apareciera. El cansancio amenazaba con cerrarle los ojos al portero pero el dueño de la lancha les pasó a sus pasajeros un termo lleno de café casero muy cargado y sabroso, que les devolvió la energía casi inmediatamente. No sería muy largo el camino hasta Costa Esmeralda pero el hombre necesitaba que sus viajeros estuvieran atentos por cualquier eventualidad que pudiera ocurrir en el camino.

El cielo continuaba nublado de manera que no podían ver qué tanto había avanzado el sol cuando al fin vislumbraron el hospital de Costa Esmeralda. El edificio estaba inundado hasta la mitad de la planta baja y la mayoría de sus cristales habían estallado pero la construcción había sobrevivido y estaba aún en pie. Al acercarse, el lanchero les dijo a sus pasajeros que el nivel del agua era más bajo de lo que parecía y que probablemente tendrían que saltar a ella. Wakabayashi decidió hacerlo cuando vio que del hospital salían dos personas, moviéndose con cierta dificultad entre las turbias aguas. Se trataba de dos soldados, quienes le hicieron saber a Marcel (quien tuvo que brincar de la lancha detrás de Genzo mientras Karl evitaba que Elieth siguiera su ejemplo) que el hospital había sido evacuado junto con el personal que sobrevivió al impacto de Roy y a la inundación posterior. Desgraciadamente no podían darles una lista con los nombres de los rescatados pero les aseguraron que la mayoría de los médicos habían organizado un campamento, algunos kilómetros más adelante.

\- Si la persona que buscan sobrevivió, debe de estar ahí.- señaló uno de los soldados.

\- Gracias.- respondió Marcel y se apresuró a volver a la lancha, llevándose a Genzo con él.

Por lo que Marcel entendió, casi todo el personal se había salvado. Casi. Sería una auténtica mala suerte que la doctora Lily Del Valle no lo hubiera conseguido. En cuanto tuvo la nueva indicación, el lanchero enfiló hacia el área señalada, alegrándose sinceramente ante la posibilidad de que la novia del muchacho extranjero estuviese con vida.

 _Gen… yo… todavía te amo…_

"Yo también te sigo amando, Yuri", pensó Genzo mientras contaba desesperadamente los minutos que faltaban para llegar al lugar. "Por favor, dime que estás esperándome para que te lo diga en persona. Tú pudiste decirme lo que sientes pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por favor, dime que estás esperándome, porque no quiero hacerle una llamada al Viento…".

Al final, sólo quedaba la esperanza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La doctora Lily Del Valle se sentía muy cansada. No había dormido bien en los últimos tres días, había comido muy poco y había trabajado más allá del límite de sus fuerzas para atender a los heridos que seguían llegando al campamento improvisado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido ella se sentía feliz porque le habían dado otra oportunidad, _seguía con vida…_

Después de que mandó el primer audio a la cuenta de Facebook de Genzo Wakabayashi, los potentes vientos de Roy consiguieron romper los cristales tapiados y tumbó los cables eléctricos de la calle, lo que sumió al hospital en una oscuridad casi total a pesar de que pasaba del mediodía. Las nubes del huracán eran tan densas que no dejaban pasar la luz y los tablones que no fueron arrancados de las ventanas contribuyeron a oscurecer el lugar. Tras los primeros segundos de pánico, el generador del hospital echó a andar, en medio del rugido de Roy, y Lily se apresuró a enviarle a Genzo el segundo mensaje, en donde le confesaba que nunca lo dejó de amar. No sabía si la señal de wi-fi había regresado o no pero esperaba que él recibiera los audios antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En la sala de conferencias del segundo piso, Lily encontró a Esperanza, al doctor Contreras y a muchos más de sus colegas, temblando de miedo y de frío en el rincón más alejado de la entrada. Los cinco pacientes graves ya habían sido asegurados en la sala de terapia intensiva y estaban siendo protegidos por dos médicos especialistas del área y varias enfermeras. Lily estuvo tentada de ir a prestar ayuda pero Esperanza la convenció de que su presencia ahí no sería útil y que sólo se expondría innecesariamente.

\- Tengo miedo.- confesó Esperanza cuando el huracán acabó por romper los cristales que habían sobrevivido al primer embate y entró como tromba en el hospital.

\- Yo también.- le respondió Lily mientras le apretaba de la mano.

Al final, el generador falló también y el grupo se quedó sumido en la oscuridad de manera permanente. Lily se preguntó si así sería la Muerte, oscura y aterradora, y pensó por última vez en su familia, en Elieth, en Schneider y en sus otros amigos y, por supuesto, en Genzo. Al menos, se dijo, ellos se encontraban a salvo. ¿Qué sería lo que acabaría con su vida? ¿Un golpe a la cabeza ocasionado por algún objeto arrastrado por el viento? ¿Se ahogaría, quizás? Pensamientos fúnebres y terribles desfilaron por su cabeza mientras ella se agazapaba contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y la mano de Esperanza fuertemente apretada alrededor de la suya.

Sin embargo, la Muerte no llegó. Al poco tiempo se percibió la calma del ojo del huracán y el personal aprovechó para hacer una evaluación rápida de las circunstancias. En el área de terapia intensiva, la falta de luz había apagado los respiradores artificiales de dos pacientes graves y el personal especializado tuvo que darles apoyo ventilatorio de manera manual durante el tiempo que duró la tormenta. Lily y Esperanza se ofrecieron a sustituir a sus compañeros y ahí las agarró la otra mitad de la furia de Roy aunque en esta ocasión Lily no se sentía tan asustada. Saber que la vida de alguien más dependía de ella la ayudaba a ser fuerte y el estar concentrada en una labor específica evitaba que tuviera pensamientos de muerte, por eso se negó a ser reemplazada y continuó asistiendo al paciente grave hasta que Roy les concedió un momento de tregua y el generador del hospital volvió a funcionar.

No había tiempo para festejar de cualquier manera. Roy había traído consigo una gran cantidad de agua de mar y se decía que el Filobobos se desbordaría en cualquier momento, así que era necesario evacuar cuanto antes. Por fortuna, el ejército mexicano hizo acto de presencia cuando no se esperaba pero más se necesitaba y ayudó a evacuar a los pacientes más graves por medio de sus helicópteros bien equipados. Por supuesto, este medio de transporte sólo estuvo disponible para los enfermos y sus médicos, el resto del personal sería sacado de ahí en lanchas. Lily fue de las últimas que se quedó, cuando ya el agua le llegaba a la cintura y en el hospital sólo quedaban ella, Esperanza, el doctor Contreras, un camillero y un par de enfermeros. Les habían asegurado que una barca regresaría por ellos pero el agua continuaba subiendo y no se veían señales que indicaran que la ayuda iba en camino. El pequeño grupo decidió entonces que subirían al tejado del hospital en caso necesario pero cuando ya el agua le llegaba al cuello a Esperanza, que era la de menor estatura de los que se quedaron, apareció la lancha del ejército para llevárselos de ahí.

\- Lo hicimos, doctorcita.- dijo Esperanza cuando se sentó en la barca y un soldado le pasó una manta para que se calentara.- Nos salvamos.

\- Así parece, Esperanza.- contestó Lily, arrebujándose en su cobija.- Así parece.

Los soldados los llevaron a una región seca en donde les ofrecieron ropa y comida caliente. Lily se caía de cansancio pero aun así se ofreció de voluntaria para atender el campamento médico que varios profesionistas de la salud, entre los que se encontraban los demás miembros del personal del hospital, estaban armando a pocos metros del campamento del ejército. En los siguientes dos días comió lo que le dieron a la hora que le dieron y mal durmió en un rincón en la tienda, levantándose de un salto cuando llegaba algún paciente grave que requiriera atención inmediata. Lily se sentía sucia, desprolija y despeinada y ansiaba ardientemente un buen baño, pero seguía agradecida de seguir con vida. Deseosa de probar algo más fuerte que el café que preparaban los voluntarios, la joven salió de la tienda buscando a alguien que pudiera darle una bebida energética y se topó con Esperanza, quien precisamente había estado buscándola.

\- Doctora, ahí le hablan.- la jefa de enfermeras señaló hacia un punto ubicado detrás de sí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?.- ella se sorprendió.- ¿A mí?

\- Sí, doctora.- Esperanza esbozó una enigmática sonrisa radiante.

Lily, que había echado a andar, se detuvo abruptamente al verlo de frente. Fue tan impactante la imagen que había ante sus ojos que su cerebro se negaba a procesarla.

"Ay, no", fue lo primero que Lily pensó. "Creo que al final sí me morí, ya estoy viendo apariciones…".

Pero no se trataba de una aparición. Genzo Wakabayashi, el hombre al que más amaba, estaba parado frente a ella, viéndola con mucha expectación. Durante unos instantes ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir palabra, había tantas cosas que los dos se querían decir que se quedaron petrificados, a la espera de la reacción del otro. Y al fin, fue Genzo el que rompió el hechizo: rebasó con rapidez los pocos metros que lo separaban de Lily y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Yo también te amo, Yuri.- musitó Genzo, a su oído.

Lily, emocionada, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, permitiendo que lágrimas de agradecimiento y felicidad corrieran por su rostro. Genzo le dio un beso suave en los labios para después envolverla con su cuerpo, decidido a no dejarla ir jamás. El tiempo pareció detenerse, dejando a ambos en medio de una dulce tregua; a su alrededor todo dejó de tener importancia y ella supo que, al fin, lo peor había quedado atrás.

A través del cielo nublado comenzaron a vislumbrarse los primeros rayos de sol del atardecer.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- *La frase que dice Elieth está inspirada en una estrofa de la canción " _El cielo en tu mirada"_ , de Benny Ibarra. La oración no la transcribí literalmente, la modifiqué a mi conveniencia para esta historia; la estrofa original dice _"El cielo en tu mirada, cada madrugada, es a donde pierdo mi confusión"_.

\- Como dato curioso, Genzo le llama "tifón" al huracán porque él conoce estas catástrofes con ese nombre, que es el que se le da en la región de Japón y China. El resto de los personajes le llaman "huracán" porque es la nomenclatura que reciben en la zona del atlántico.

\- La idea de este fanfic me llegó después de leer los testimonios de varios sobrevivientes de los dos terremotos que azotaron México en septiembre de este año; muchos de esos relatos eran de personas que aseguraron haberse dado cuenta, gracias a que creyeron que iban a morir, de que amaban a sus ex novios y que lo primero que hicieron tras ponerse a salvo fue intentar arreglar las cosas con ellos. Así también, obtuve inspiración de un _dounjinshi_ llamado " _Volver"_ (hecho por una pareja que se hace llamar la _"Golden Combi")_ , que tiene a Tsubasa, Misaki y Sanae como protagonistas/triángulo amoroso y que desarrolla parte de su historia en el terremoto y el consecuente tsunami del 2011 en Japón. Mi idea fue escribir algo alusivo al tema de en quién piensas cuando estás a punto de morir y nadie mejor que mi OTP estrella para protagonizarla; originalmente quería poner un terremoto como catástrofe de fondo pero me pareció que sería muy poco sensible de mi parte considerando que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la desgracia ocurrida en mi país así que lo cambié por un huracán, haciendo alusión además a uno que azotó Veracruz en el 2010 (irónicamente llamado Karl), del que me tocó vivir sus consecuencias. La única referencia que quise conservar del terremoto del pasado 19 de septiembre de este año fue la hora, 13:14 hrs., que fue la misma en la que Roy tocó tierra en este fanfic.

\- Lo de los caimanes no fue exageración, eso realmente ocurrió en Veracruz después del paso del huracán Karl.


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 _Alemania. 7 de diciembre._

El sol se colaba por la ventana cuando Genzo abrió los ojos; era aún temprano pero ya no podría salir a correr, como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas, porque Lily dormía entre sus brazos y no quería despertarla. Ella aún tenía pesadillas por las noches y las seguiría teniendo durante muchos meses más, lo cual no era para menos; Nela, la psicóloga con la que la joven tomaba terapia, aseguraba que los malos sueños irían desapareciendo gradualmente y que era normal que los tuviera pues de alguna manera debía sacar de su subconsciente el estrés que vivió. Así pues, Genzo había adquirido la costumbre de abrazar a Lily cuando notaba que estaba teniendo una pesadilla ya que eso la tranquilizaba y le permitía descansar. Curiosamente, Wakabayashi dejó de tener malos sueños relacionados con agua lo cual, a decir de Nela, era perfectamente lógico ya que él había temido perder a quien amaba en ese huracán, por lo que ahora que Lily estaba a salvo no había motivo para que Genzo continuara con esa preocupación.

\- Lo siento.- murmuró ella, sin abrir los ojos.- Otra vez te hice perder tu salida a correr.

\- No pasa nada.- él la besó en la cabeza.- Ya saldré mañana.

"Lo prefiero mil veces a perderte a ti".

Lily se incorporó para cantarle una canción alemana de cumpleaños, aún estaba adormilada pero sabía bien qué fecha era. Genzo soltó una carcajada y le acarició el largo cabello castaño oscuro.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Gen.- dijo Lily cuando acabó de cantar.- No creas que se me olvidó.

\- Sería raro que se te hubiera olvidado siendo que llevas dos semanas planeando la reunión de festejo junto con Eli.- él esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

La doctora acarició el rostro de Genzo con sus manos y se agachó sobre él para besarlo con intensidad hasta que ambos se acabaron todo el aire disponible para respirar. Él, mientras tanto, había bajado sus manos por la espalda de ella y llegó hasta las caderas que acarició con sutileza y de forma sugerente, estrujando entre sus dedos el fino camisón.

\- Bueno, yo tengo planeado un regalo especial para ti, Gen.- Lily se incorporó un poco para quitarse el camisón y revelar su desnudez.- Espero que te guste.

\- Ten por seguro que sí.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo con picardía mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo para besarla.

Cuando la emoción de los reencuentros con Elieth y Karl hubo pasado, cuando la situación se estabilizó y el número de pacientes comenzó a disminuir y el de los médicos a aumentar, Esperanza convenció a Lily de que se marchara de Costa Esmeralda; si ya había tenido la fortuna de que alguien hubiese ido a buscarla, que la aprovechara porque poca gente iba a poder contar con esa suerte. Lily no se convenció del todo, sentía que era su deber quedarse pero al mismo tiempo deseaba huir del sitio en donde creyó que perdería la vida, así que dejó que los otros se la llevaran a Martínez de la Torre. Antes de abandonar la zona de desastre (tras haberle pagado al dueño de la lancha una buena cantidad de dinero que él acabó aceptando), Elieth le preguntó a Lily si no deseaba ir a ver cómo había quedado su departamento pero ésta se negó porque no había algo ahí por lo cual deseara arriesgarse así que no se llevó consigo más que lo que llevaba puesto, es decir, la ropa que le prestó el ejército y su estetoscopio, que nunca abandonó su sitio alrededor de su cuello; con esa misma ropa iría a buscar a Hugo, quien a su vez había estado intentando localizarla desde su casa en la ciudad de Pachuca, para poner las cosas en claro por última vez.

Cuando Hugo Ramírez vio que su novia lo dejaba por Genzo Wakabayashi, quiso hacerle ver cuánto la amaba y lo mucho que sufriría por ella si lo dejaba. Lily, con cierta tristeza, miró a Hugo y levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla por última vez.

\- Lo siento, Hugo, pero todo está decidido y no hay algo que puedas hacer.- dijo ella, en voz baja.- Yo sigo amando a Gen.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?.- insistió él.- ¡Llevo tres días intentando localizarte! ¡He estado como loco llamando a todos mis contactos intentando encontrarte!

\- Y en ese tiempo, él viajó desde Alemania para venir a buscarme en persona.- replicó Lily, con suavidad.- Genzo atravesó el planeta por mí, tú no pudiste ni recorrer trecientos kilómetros. Lo siento, Hugo, pero creo que no necesito decir más para dejar en claro por qué lo prefiero a él sobre ti.

Wakabayashi esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo cuando pasó la mano por el hombro de Lily y se la llevó de ahí para nunca volver.

Después de una breve discusión entre los cuatro jóvenes, Lily decidió que iría a ver a su familia para despedirse y después marcharse del país. Tras lo sucedido, ya no había lugar para dudas ni para planes alternos, así que al llegar a Alemania Genzo le pidió a Lily que se fuera a vivir con él y ella aceptó. No habían pasado más que dos meses desde entonces pero ni él ni ella se habían arrepentido de esa disposición ni habrían de hacerlo después; las recriminaciones habían quedado atrás, cada momento era precioso y había que vivirlo al máximo. Lily aún no había decidido qué haría de su vida pero Genzo le decía que se lo tomara con calma, ya habría tiempo suficiente para que hiciera la elección correcta.

El día del cumpleaños de Genzo, el 7 de diciembre, se cumplían también dos meses desde que Roy azotó Costa Esmeralda; los amigos de ambos querían una celebración no sólo por el natalicio de él sino también por el resurgimiento de ella. Por supuesto, sería algo ligero con los amigos más íntimos, aquéllos que conocían bien a la pareja y que merecían festejar con ellos.

Cuando acabaron de hacer el amor, Lily se recargó contra el pecho de Genzo y suspiró, satisfecha; después de un rato de dormitar, él se despabiló y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba despierta también.

\- Lo he estado pensando, Yuri.- comentó Genzo, acariciando su brazo.- Quiero ir a Japón a usar el Teléfono del Viento.

\- ¿Y eso?.- ella se sorprendió.- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero hablar con mi madre.- contestó él, mirando hacia el techo.- Despedirme de ella como debería, se lo debo, así como agradecerle por haber cuidado de ti.

\- Entiendo.- aceptó Lily, en voz baja.

Él la acostó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella, dejándola atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Lily soltó una risilla traviesa y miró a Genzo a los ojos con todo el amor que tenía para él. Y Genzo vio la señal inequívoca de que ella estaba hecha para él, la señal que demostraba que Lily era el amor de su vida.

El cielo en su mirada.

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider y Hugo Ramírez son personajes creados por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

\- Elieth Shanks y Nela McGregor son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider y usados con su expreso consentimiento.

\- Lily Del Valle, Marcel Dubois y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Los nombres de los padres de Genzo son invento mío ya que nunca se ha aclarado en el manga cuáles son los verdaderos, así como también es de mi autoría la historia que desarrollé aquí para ellos.

\- Ya con éste son… ¡Catorce fanfics dedicados a Genzo Wakabayashi con motivo de su cumpleaños! Ya, en serio, denme mi medalla que me la merezco. En esta ocasión, la idea original del fic no estaba dedicada a su cumpleaños pero decidí acoplarla porque la fecha estaba muy cercana y en años pasados he tenido problemas para encontrar una trama adecuada para el _one shot_ de rigor, así que maté dos pájaros de un tiro. En cualquier caso, no creo que después de tantos años necesite declarar cuánto amo a este hombre, quien siempre será mi amor platónico hasta el día en el que me muera (probablemente), jajaja. El caso es… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo mi amor!


End file.
